Breathe In
by LadyPoetry
Summary: Dee and Ryo do some over time for paper work. Well, Ryo does paper work. Dee does what Dee does best. Things progress from there.


::Obligatory Disclaimer:: I don't own Fake or the song. Song is "Breathe In" from Frou Frou.

Author's Note: I wrote this in high school. If you don't know that that is, on the whole, something to apologize for, you're still in it.

_**"Breathe In"**_

_*I - read you - and god I'm good at it -I'm so spot on*_

Dee watched Ryo over top of the case file that he had been holding and not reading for the last 20 minutes. The brunette had either not noticed, or was pointedly ignoring him.

As he watched, the brunette went about his normal business. Really, that's what he himself should be doing as well, but watching the brunette was more fun! Watching long fingers jot down something or other, shuffle through papers and crime scene photos. Dee couldn't help but sigh a little at the thought of what those fingers could do, if only….

Shaking himself a little he glanced down at the neglected folder he was still clutching. He probably should get to work…but….

Looking back over at his own real life pin up, he found that the picture of diligence wasn't working, but staring at him.

Not for long, because of course as soon as Dee looked up the brunette colored just a little and reverted his attention back to his case work.

Dee smirked at this, that blush did things to him that were just plain unholy. Watching that faint coloring go from a pale shade of pink, to some thing bordering on crimson he felt his own unrest with work grow from simple disinterest, to a soul deep need to wreck havoc. Effectively distorting any hope that his partner might have had for a peaceful, or productive afternoon.

Well, it was his fault, he was just too damn cute.

_*Chord - shapes in air - go press that dissonance - if you dare*_

A rubber band hit the folder Ryo had just picked up to get a better look at what the chief had written on it. That mans hand writing was terrible, he should have been a doctor, not a policemen, his writing would have been easier to decipher if he had used crayon.

Ryo had only just registered the fact that he was under attack by rubbery projectiles when he was hit by a second of them in the shoulder.

"DEE ! I'm trying to work here!"

_  
*And you - breathing in - finesse an innocent*_

Looking over at his partner, brows furrowed, he found the man sitting there, seemingly unaware of what ever Ryo was doing, going about his work as if nothing had happened.

" Dee …." Some how turning the one syllable into a demand, a curse, and a question all at once.

_Man knows how to multitask_, Dee thought to him self and beat back all the mental images and ideas his mind supplied him with over that thought and continued to school his expression in utter innocence, the picture of a preoccupied man. Well, he was preoccupied, he just happened to be preoccupied with the man he was looking at.

"What is it?" Dee mumbled and blinked at his partner as if he had absolutely no idea as to what would make Ryo use that tone with him.

Ryo rolled his eyes and fixed Dee with a withering look, "Give up the innocent act Dee, it doesn't suit you, and get to work. I wanna get out of here at a decent time for once."

Dee looked back at him like he had no idea what Ryo could be on about and Ryo sighed heavily, turning his attention back to his work.

A few moments passed in totally silence and Ryo let him self hope for those few moments that Dee might just behave him self for once.

He was wrong of course.

Another rubber band sailed through the air, this time better aimed, and struck Ryo right between the eyes.

"DAMN IT! DEE !"

_  
*And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling*_

The rest of the afternoon had gone on like that, just as things got quiet, and Ryo was starting to hit his stride on the mounds of paper work he was trying to get through, Dee would do something to disrupt his work. He added to his flying arsenal, to name a few of the intimate assailants; pencils, pens, erasers, pretzels, and paper clips, as well as paper of all shapes, from your standard paper ball to the more accurate V-wade. Even a floppy disk had been turned into an impromptu Frisbee and managed to knock his cup of coffee, leaving a nice sprinkling of little brown flecks across the report he had been working on for the chief.

One might say that at this point, Ryo's patience was starting to wear thin.

Now, because of Dee's antics, they would be spending yet another late evening cranking out paper work when most of their collogues had left. It being Friday, everyone had been very keen on getting their work done and getting out.

Of course, "everyone" didn't not often include Dee.

No, Dee was something else entirely.

Dee was, Dee was….There were no words, simply no words, Ryo couldn't pin him down, though Dee certainly found it easy enough to do to _him_, on more then one occasion, and in more then one sense.

They had stayed so late he had final sent Dee out to get food, anything to get rid of him for a moment in hopes that he could get some work done for a solid 20 minutes. He had come back with overly greasy food from some fast food chain, whose fries were, of course, inducted into the ranks of Dee's kamikaze projectiles.

The fries had then proceeded to fight the battle of "Bun Hill". Ryo had to keep himself from smiling over this because he had to admit, it was rather entraining. Had to admit it, of course, to anyone but Dee. This particular activity had kept his attention hungry partner busy for on to 10 minutes now, and he was grateful for their sacrifice on his part.

He hid the smile that thought brought to his lips with a long pull on his soda.

Dee watched as Ryo took a long, slow, sip from the straw of his drink, he had to have swallowed about half of the drink that was the size of bath tub and he hadn't yet taken a breath. Dee decided that this, was torture, absolute, torture.

If Ryo had any notion of what that motion was doing to Dee, he would have stopped that second and refused to use a straw ever again. Watching his partners checks suck in, drawing in liquid, Adams apple bobbing, fallowing the swallowed liquid down and sliding back up in slow motion to meet the next-

_*'Cause I love you know?  
Can't help but love, you know...*_

Nope, if that man knew what he did to him, he would have run away along time ago.

Well, then again, maybe not, he had made his intentions quite clear, and he hadn't been pushed away yet.

Did he know how beautiful he was? Dee thought not, Ryo wasn't the type to sit in front of a mirror poising thinking "oh yeah, I'm sexy!", that was more something Dee would do. Ok, did.

Of course it wasn't just the outside, as pleasing to the eye as it was. Ryo was amazing, the way he dealt with kids, the way he approached life on the whole. Ryo was…Ryo was everything that Dee wasn't, and he loved him for that. When he was around Ryo, he felt whole.

And horny, very, very, painfully, horny.__

*What - part of no - don't you understand -I've told you before  
To just get - off my case - this isn't happening - stop this now*

There had been a lot of paper work to start with, Ryo had been optimistic that they might have gotten it done by 7:30, and that had been before Dee's ADHD had kicked in.

Now the clock in the bottom right hand corner of his computer screen read 10:23, they were no where near to done, and the gallon of soda from earlier was catching up to him.

Sighing he pushed himself away from his desk. Groaning, Dee did the same.

"Man I gotta piss," Dee grumbled and stood stiffly, wincing as he stretched muscles that hadn't moved in far too long. He hated paper work, sitting for hours behind a desk. He would rather be in the field, actually doing something.

Ryo fallowed suit, standing he said more politely, "I could use a break myself."

At this time of the evening their department was quiet, they were the only ones still there by now and the staffs' bathroom/showers/locker room area was completely disserted.

Each man took care of their own business and Dee was very proud of him self, he was good and didn't even peek, even with Ryo standing right next to him. Though his curiosity was gnawing at him….

Walking over to the row of sinks along the wall, Dee did however, trail a little behind Ryo, sneaking a look at his tight ass, in even tighter jeans. How the did he get into those things? More to the point, how could _Dee_ get into them?

He gave a little inward sigh over that thought, and joined Ryo at the sinks. Looking into the mirror over the sink he found Dee looking back at him.

Again the he averted his eyes and blushed. The man was infuriating, as well as fascinating, beautiful-and damn it Dee had been good all day! Ok, maybe a little annoying, but still, he hadn't openly hit on him, he hadn't grabbed his ass, or teased him-or-or- anything!

Dee was wholly sick of being good, and that blush was enough to send him over the edge.

Ryo, who had turned to grab a paper towel to dry his hands, found himself, instead, spun around to face Dee and pressed against the cold tile of the wall next to the towel dispenser.

Surprised as always by Dee's more then forward actions, Ryo stood there stunned for a moment as Dee pressed their bodies so tightly together that they could not have been closer, unless they removed clothing….

This closeness left nothing to the imagination as to what was going on further South for Dee as he pressed their hips together.

Dee leaned in and brushed his lips over the still stunned Ryo's lips.

As reality caught up to Ryo, the pale pink his blush had been deepened into a flaming scarlet and Dee decided that if he could have painted the world that color, he would have.

Slipping his knee between Ryo's legs, Ryo gasped and Dee swooped in and pressed his lips to the other mans.

Only to find Ryo totally unresponsive and tight lipped. He usually was, but not in such a cold way, so detached.

Startled, Dee pulled back to look at Ryo.

"Are you done yet?" Ryo sounded annoyed, and he was. Dee had been annoying him all day long, not doing his work, and distracting him from his. Besides that, they were at work, where someone could walk in on them at any moment, and in a dirty, disgusting men's bathroom. Honestly, had the man never heard of foreplay?

And now he expected Ryo to be at all interested in anything like that? The man had another thing coming!

Dee was taken aback by this, Ryo stood there calmly, if somewhat stiffly, staring back at him. Normally Ryo was too shocked by Dee 's attempts to do much of anything, or melted right into everything he did.

Never had he been unfeeling with him, looking at him like he was a child whose behavior Ryo suffered.

Dee couldn't look at him, he looked so unattached and cool. At that moment, Ryo could have been any random man on the street with just enough patience not to cuff him.

"I'm sorry," Dee said shakily, voice sounding small and distant. He had a tight feeling in his chest, and his body fell away somewhere below is ribcage. He'd heard of this emotion before, and he was pretty sure it was called shame.

The need to disappear was over powering. Dee pulled away from Ryo, backing up, not looking where he was going, just away from Ryo.

_*And I - where was I? - I have to be somewhere  
Now where did I put it?*_

Ryo would have been surprised if "the Dee engine" had slowed down for anything other then an infamous Bikky attack. So he was very surprised now.

Ryo watched Dee back away from him and felt some of his announce be replaced by confusion and concern.

Why did Dee look as if Ryo had hit him? What had caused this sudden shift in mood and behavior?

He had never rejected Dee before, he really did like Dee, he had just been a little annoyed.

But Dee's reaction confused Ryo, he had thought that Dee just wanted to get into his pants, Dee shouldn't be this upset if that was all that he wanted.

His eyes went wide as he realized what made Dee act like that. Ryo groaned, how could he have not realized?

_  
*And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling  
Cause I love you no?  
Can't help but love you, know...*_

There was no sound for an untold amount of time but that of the dripping of one of the faucets as Dee slowly, very slowly backed away from Ryo, who hadn't moved from where Dee had pressed him against the wall.

Dee had now backed himself into one of the sinks along the wall and turned toward to the mirror, not looking at Ryo. Instead, he watched the steady drip-drip-drip, of the faucet.

_Why hasn't he left yet?_ Dee thought, and squeezed his eyes shut to keep them from leaking like the faucet.

This had gone on long enough, and Ryo was having none of it.

"Dee , look at me."

"No."

"Dee . Please, look at me."

"No."

_Why hasn't he just left?_ Dee thought, and shrugged his shoulders as if waiting for Ryo to strike out at him.

"Dee , look at me!"

"No."

All the while Ryo had been advancing on Dee. Now with in arms reach, Ryo placed a hand on Dee's arm, and Dee's eyes snapped open.

"Dee ?"

Surprised by the contact, and the note in Ryo's voice, he wouldn't, couldn't for his own sanity, let himself believe in that whisper of something in Ryo's voice. Dee looked up, into the mirror, and met Ryo's eyes over his shoulder in the reflection.

What he saw there was more then he had ever hoped for, and he was surprised. There was nothing of the distance he had seen a moment ago.

And in an instant, Ryo eliminated the physical the distance as well as he drew Dee into his arms, wrapping himself around Dee .

Sighing, Dee let his head fall back on to Ryo's shoulder and closed his eyes. They stood there for a time, each taking comfort in the closeness of the other. After a time Ryo turned to press a feather light, chaste, kiss on Dee's lips, and rested his head gentle against Dee's.

_  
*Is this it - is this it - is this it?*_

The tenderness of this was so sweet Dee forgot to breathe, of all the kisses he had stolen from this man, this one that was given freely, was by far the most treasured of them all.

Dee snuggled closer to Ryo. He had wanted this for so long, and now he had it, the man who was the dream of his nights and the living vision of his days, returned his feelings.

Ryo thought he should be surprised by the sudden rush of strong feelings he had for the very content man he held in his arms. But as he thought on it, he wasn't that surprised after all.

He had always been fond of Dee, he had never fought any of Dee's advances, he had in fact, secretly enjoyed them, though he had denied it even to himself. Thinking back to the first day that had met and the chief had stuck them together, when the chief had declared them partners. With those words, a small part of Ryo's heart had staked a claim to the man, claimed him as his, to protect and care for.

He had loved him from the first, but had never been able to admit it to himself. Thinking this, he smiled a little and placed another kiss on Dee 's forehead.

Dee was getting back to being more like Dee at this point, and with a bit of mischief glinting in his eyes, he wriggled around to face Ryo, never leaving the circle of the mans arms.

Snaking one hand up and slipping his fingers into the hair at the back of Ryo's neck, he swirled his fingers in the soft hair there.

This time, both leaned in for the kiss, starting out sweet but becoming more urgent, hungry and hot. Tongues met for the first time in earnest and each savored the taste of the other, getting to know one another all over again.

Ryo's arms were no longer simply clamped around Dee but had started to wonder along Dee's body, learning this new terrain, the way Dee's back arched and moved fluidly as their lips met and parted to slide to other places, returning to lips and roaming once more.

Dee ran his hands along Ryo's sides, resting his hands on his hips for a time, feeling Ryo twitch and twist beneath his hands.

As they continued to kiss, a dizzying combination of lips, teeth, tongue, and harsh breath, Ryo reached for the buttons on Dee's shirt and Dee hooked his fingers into the front of Ryo's jeans, pulling him close and the bothersome cloth apart in a near frantic attempt to get his hands on Ryo's skin.

By this point, both had totally forgotten that they were at work.

And of course, something had to go and screw it up.

_*Yes - hello we're back - and we're taking calls  
Now what was the question?*_

"Dee?" the voice was far off, and faint, they almost missed it. "Hey! Dee!" this time it was more persistent and took on the characteristic whine that went with it. Both men groaned, but not in a good way.

"DEE! Where are you? I know you're here, I saw your car out front, Deeeeee?" JJ whined from somewhere out in the office. "Are you hiding again?"

"I'm going to kill him," Ryo said as he rested his head on Dee shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dee was pissed, to say the least, he had just been getting to the part he had really been wanting and needing for sometime now, and JJ had to go and fuck it up.

Dee growled and cursed softly.

Then his mood lightened, and the mischief was back in his eyes in a flash.

"And I know just how to do it," he practically purred, as he laced his fingers with Ryo's.

Ryo was confused for a moment as they listened to JJ's mewlings come closer and closer. Then it dawned on him as he glanced at the mirror.

The both of them sweaty, hair a mess, cloths in disarray, and fingers laced together, there was one thing that was very obvious about the two of them.

Oh yes, this would kill JJ. Smiling gleefully at Dee , the two walked out of the rest room and into the locker room

_*And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling  
Cause I love you no?  
Can't help but love you, know...*_

Just before they went out of the locker room door, Ryo pushed Dee up against the wall and brought Dee into another kiss that left him feeling week and yet exhilarated all at once. This was new, this held quite a bit of promise.

Dee thought the future looked very bright as they took each others hands again, and walked into the office to find a very surprised JJ.


End file.
